


Are You a Sadist?

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: To fill the Tumblr kiss prompt: a kiss on the inner thigh
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870063
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Are You a Sadist?

Eddie hissed in pain as Andy dug his fingers into his tight calf muscles. 

“I thought you said a massage would be relaxing?” Eddie grit out behind his clenched teeth. Andy chuckled as he looked up at his boyfriend. 

“Well, if you actually stretched out after your run, you wouldn’t be in this situation,” Andy admonished. Eddie frowned before letting out another hiss as Andy worked his fingers up. 

Andy took pity on the hurting man and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of his thigh, just below where his shorts had risen to. 

“I love you, but I think you may be a sadist.” Eddie said with a fond smile as he ran a hand through Andy’s already tousled hair. Andy just responded with an even wider grin as he dug into another particularly tight spot on Eddie’s calf muscle.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my HBO War garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!


End file.
